customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zanywoop/Moc-stravaganza! Vacation builds and more.
Well, Non-Denominational Holiday season has come and gone, and this year is being wrapped up.So, I'd like to Introduce a few new MoCs and some old ones, as well as some Canon characters. Of course, I just got caught in a flood of Better MoC-ists, so, thank very much if you decided to check this out. IMG 0419.jpg|Here we find our heroes... IMG_0418.JPG|Surrounded by Old School Boys. Old School Boys! Yes, you've waited long enough- here, are the first Military Police Mocs, And the first Real OSB on the wiki. Well, Aside from Hareta that is. You'll notice a lot of Black, White and grey amongst these MoCs, not that that's a surprise- Black and White are true Polizia colors. I considered Blue and Red, but Ugh. Just Ugh. Let's do this in reverse Hierarchy- Sniper Class- Chemarin Fulvot Honestly, I don't have the characters of all these Polizia worked out yet- sorry, this does seem terribly unprofessional of me. This member would be fairly low down, but of enough rank to carry the big guns. IMG_0431.JPG|I say Sniper- But that is no Rifle- That is a sonic shotgun, designed to shut down Mechanical opponents in a giant funnel. This includes armor, Weapons, vehicles, and Heroes. IMG_0440.JPG|Here is the gun in question- this thing contains far more pieces than it's holder, and indeed, any other Weapon in my artillery IMG_0432.JPG|Bang Bang, My baby shot me down... Warrior Class- Lieutenant Syracuse Jamonda Some people are born fighters- and then some are born Syracuse. Berzerker if there ever was one, Between an Axe and a Ice-cannon, send him in and watch the opponents fall- that is, if you don't mind having to clean up after him. IMG_0430.JPG|Pew Pew. IMG_0429.JPG|The more we go up the ranks, the more custom these guys become- Between Leg Armor, Custom Axe and gun arm, this moc is highly specialized. Warrior Class- Lieutenant K'Loski The one thing Hero Factory tends to use to their advantage is XL heroes such Bulk, Stringer, and Stormer to use their size to dominate the war plains. However, K'Loski flips this strategy back in their face. Towering over normal sized heroes, he plows his way through the battle ground like a bulldozer through warm butter. He is incredibly large, and was an incredibly long build- And incredibly top heavy. The most annoying shoot I've done in a while. IMG_0435.JPG|Legs are custom, Chest is custom, head is Painted- this MoC pushed the limits of my gunmetal grey collection, and did not disappoint. IMG_0436.JPG|'�Nother angle. Sub-General- Decrayus Mollisond Second in command and on top, Decrayus is the leader you don't want to meet on the battle field. In wars of attrition, do not let him out of your sight, as he's the kind of man likely to let you win a fight while burning your winter stockpiles. A Pelentia Warrior from far afield, he has won countless battles in the name of Anti-Robotism. IMG_0427.JPG|En garde! The most custom of the OSB Hierarchy currently built, he displays custom shoulders, leg armor, Hands, and back. IMG_0426.JPG|I Really, really liked the way this creation turned out, and No, this is not supposed to be an Aurosian. I found, however, that Zesk and Vorox heads in particular work really nicely with the new BA heads. IMG_0428.JPG|Back Detail. Lambda 17 I thought I'd finally showcase the whole, what with the completion (sorta) of Colin Rush- So, glance over these, and then head to the next, more interesting section. IMG_0420.JPG|Colin Rush. Not likely on eof my better creations.. but I think the head turned out well enough. IMG_0421.JPG|Frontal Shot. IMG_0424.JPG|Just a Bow re-dub for Terrence. IMG_0423.JPG|Aaannnddd only removing the Chest talons for Nathaniel XL MoCs. Let me lay it down for you with my Third Stormer XL attempt- This is, in fact, COMPLETELY based on his 3.0 form. This from is the unstoppable force that is the Rhinoceros. Also, I am very glad that the feet finally work. The Stickered Surge is only because I ran out of non-decaled pieces of that length and color, though I think it turned out ok... IMG_0443.JPG|As you can see, I had to throw him up on a darker backdrop, Which unfortunately is much smaller, not really leaving a place to pose. IMG_0442.JPG|I hope you can see everything alright-I have yet to unpack my lighting equipment after a school project, so I cannot currently light any of my projects satisfactorally- thus, the white wil dissapear onto the white backdrop, and gunmetal and black onto my darkj room. And secondly, heres a non Canon MoC, built only to use almost every gold piece I own- because I don't ever, EVER want to make a hero using gold- it works with absolutely nothing, and looks tacky. So, I present to you... INSECTAGON! IMG_0444.JPG|Sorry about the angle- The neck ain't that flexioble. IMG_0446.JPG|Burning through all my pruple, and all my gold, this MoC ius a placeholder for if I ever decide to use those colors again... Unlikely, though. IMG_0447.JPG|I really don't despise Purple- but it's very difficult colotr to pair with, mostly just working with Gunmetal, black, and sometimes white. IMG_0445.JPG|Lousy hobbits... Welp, I'm off to grab a bagel. I'll be uploading more and better mocs very, very soon. Zanywoop Out Always give 100%. Except when donating blood. V.v.V (talk) 22:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts